1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the general field of optical fibre connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A floor box is disclosed in EP 410 588 B1. In modern offices and in other working spaces, floor boxes are used in order to be able to feed a plurality of power lines and signal lines directly to the various workplaces. Floor boxes are desired in large office spaces, in particular, because here the lines can be laid under the floor to the workplace instead of above the floor. The danger of tripping is excluded and the workplaces can be fitted out independently of the walls. The equipment required at the workplace, such as telephone, computer etc. is no longer connected to the appropriate system via wall-mounted socket-outlets, but close to the workplace beneath the floor box. Different modules for each type of line are arranged in the floor box. EP 410 588 B1 teaches how the modules are arranged movably for the purpose of user friendliness and of greater ease of accessibility. When the system is constructed for optical fibres, it must be borne in mind particularly that the optical fibre is not too tightly bent during the possible movements. Bending the optical fibre too tightly results in attenuation of the signal.